Odd Couples
Odd Couples is the first episode of Season 3 and the 61st episode of the series. Plot Cate Hennessy tells Bridget and Kerry to clean their bedroom, but only Kerry ends up cleaning the entire room, because Bridget spoke the excuse about she went to find the broom, and she said: "I didn't find any broom", and when Kerry asked in what place she looked, Bridget says: "I looked in the refrigerator". When Kerry ask's Bridget to look for their game bored Bridget manage's to make her side of the room messy again in the time it take's for Kerry to turn around. When they played "World Conquest" with their friends, Bridget smudged the carpet with Make up. When they're fighting escalate's Cate come's in, getting both into trouble for the room being messy again despite only Bridget's side not being clean. Kerry get's very angry about alway's being lumped together with her sister when she's in trouble so she decided to have her own room. She decided the only place in her suite where anything lives, in the closet; Bridget's room without Kerry to clean up after her was very dirty. On the other side, Kerry's "room" was very clean, and she had a giant television, a comfortable bed and more, and all her friends love his room than the Bridget's. Bridget was jealous and sad at the same time, and she cleaned the room to say: "Sorry", Kerry accepted her apologies but confesses she was kicked out of the closet by the fire marshal. They started with a deal that they would share the same room as long as Bridget kept the room neat and clean. Meanwhile, Bayside Valley had an Entomology Convention, and London, falls in love with a merit scholar named Trevor, she manages to get a date with him but because London is can barely follow anything he say's, she asked Hayley, if she will be her "brain" through the use of a microchip which she uses as a microphone. For their date, London (with Hayley) and Trevor, went to the art museum to saw all the arts, Hayley was hidden reading an Art Magazine for the brain of London, but when Trevor tell's London that he would not help the environment if he were president, but would actually remove laws protecting it, Hayley becomes angry and says horrible words to London who repeat's it, but Trevor discovered Hayley, and London said all about it. Trevor and Hayley started to verbal fight about their opposing environmental belief's (see more down), and finally, they started to make out each other, they break apart and say they hate each other, but they continued making out with each other. Characters * Cate Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * London Tipton * Hayley Smith * Trevor * Stewie Griffin * Milton * Francine Smith * Kate Sanders * Bailey Pickett * David Gordon Quotes *'Bridget': Where are you planning on going? **'Kerry': Someplace I can call my own. Someplace where there's a place for everything, and everything is in its place. **'Bridget': A filing cabinet? *'London': (reading the sign & mispronounces "scholar") Hayley, what's a merit "scholar"? **'Hayley': Well, it's someone who could read the sign. **'Milton': And pronounce the word "scholar." (Hayley, Stewie & Milton laugh; London stares at Milton) But you were delightfully close. *'Hayley': You know, London, just because someone's smart doesn't make them a nerdy-looking geek. **'London': (points to two nerdy-looking geeks as they walk by) **'Hayley': You're not helping the cause, people! *'Trevor': I'm Trevor, Phi Beta Kappa. **'London': I'm London, Buylotsofstuffa. **'Trevor': Ha ha. Alright, that's clever! You know, my mom belongs to that club. Last month my dad couldn't pay the renta. *'London': After all, I am a merit scholar. **'Stewie': (sarcastically) And I'm an Egyptian belly dancer named Melina. (Kate and Milton looks at him weird) Oh, I wear a veil. It's quite tasteful. *'London': The truth is, Hayley's been coaching me through this computer chocolate chip. **'Trevor': Why would you need coaching? Wait, did she just say computer chocolate chip? **'Hayley': (nods) Enough said. *'Gordo': (inside Kerry's closet) Isn't this awesome? **'Bailey': It's like a little house. **'Francine': It's elegant yet casual. **'Gordo': It's sophisticated yet tasteful. **'Bridget': I think it's stupid yet stupid. *'Hayley': Why should I help you? You are not the boss of me. **'London': I'll pay you 100 bucks. **'Hayley': Oh, I was wrong. You are the boss of me. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Episodes focusing on Hayley Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget